V6.17
Skins Splash Art Update |Release = August 24th, 2016 |Related = 6.17 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.16 |Next = V6.18 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: * * * * The following skins have received some VFX changes: * – His lantern toss has been modified to look a bit less like . The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1295_Arcade_Corki.png|Arcade Corki Icon ProfileIcon1296 Arcade Ahri.png|Arcade Ahri Icon ProfileIcon1297 Arcade Ezreal.png|Arcade Ezreal Icon ProfileIcon1298 Power Up.png|Power Up Icon ProfileIcon1299 Impact Challenge.png|Impact Challenge Icon The following Ward skins have been added to the store: GAME ON Ward.png|Game On Ward skin League of Legends V6.17 General ;Chroma Packs Phase 2 The following changes are being made to Chroma packs based on feedback: * Each Chroma is now available individually for , as well as part of a bundle for a discounted price. * Chromas will now go on sale for twice a year. ** The first sale, which will include all existing Chroma, will take place between August 25 from September 8. ** During the upcoming sale, each individual recolor (not bundle) will be available for . ** You must own the skin or champion to purchase the recolor with IP. * Future sets may contain more than 3 recolors. * Champion Mastery chromas may be on the horizon. The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * * * * * ;Turret AI * Champions within enemy turret attack range now draw turret aggro when attacking enemy champions within 1400 range of the turret (turret attack range is still unchanged at 775). * When a turret switches to targeting champions due to having no other units to target, it now prioritizes the closest champion attacking it rather than a random champion in its range. ;Hextech Crafting * Removed custom PROJECT chest animations from Hextech Crafting to mitigate a client memory issue that could lead to crashes. Unopened PROJECT chests will still be in your inventory and will still award the same loot, but will use the Premium (purple) Hextech chest animations. Monsters ; * Fixed a bug where Rift Scuttler's resistances weren't weakened by short-duration hard crowd control effects. Champions ; * General ** Restored ambient swirly effects around Challenger Ahri's orb. ; * ** Tibbers' bonus movement and attack speed after Annie's death decays 20% faster. ; * ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Attacking wards no longer removes the Package's out of combat movement speed. ; * ** Displacement radius increased to 225 units from 150. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 mana from 120. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ; * General ** Improved readability of PROJECT: Ekko's passive indicator rings. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where buff VFX (ex. ) weren't following SKT T1 Elise's movements during several of her animations. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from 10% at all levels. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 540 from 580. * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug where the physical damage dealt to a barrel when detonating it was proccing some lifesteal / spell vamp effects. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Base damage per wave reduced to from . *** Total base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 12 at all ranks. ** Fixed a bug where Gragas sometimes dashed through targets Body Slam should have collided with. * ** Travel time is now fixed at seconds, instead of having a fixed projectile speed and variable travel time based on distance (used to be a travel time between 0 and seconds). ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 at all ranks from . * / ** Hammer Stance bonus damage ratio changed to from . ** Fixed a bug where Jayce could be locked out of basic attacking for a short duration upon swapping to Mercury Hammer. ; * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** Damage modifier versus minions and monsters increased to 75% from 65%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus damage per increased to from 2%. ** Cooldown refund. ** Enemies now have an indicator for the max range of Curtain Call. ; * ** Minimum AD ratio increased to from . ** Maximum AD ratio increased to from . ; * General ** bolts on SKT T1 Kalista's basic attacks are now golden, matching her spears (versus spooky green like her base skin). * ** Dash no longer overwrites other displacement effects (ex. clicking on , being hit by ). ; * General ** Sandstorm Katarina's taunt animation is no longer twice as fast as her other skins. ; * General ** Kennen's basic attack animation has been updated to better match when the shuriken leaves his hand. * Stats ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1700 from 1600. * ** Empowered attack missile speed reduced to 1700 from 1800. ; * ** No longer loses stealth when activating . ; * General ** Colorblind mode now changes the color of Skaarl's health bar. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Resonating Strike dealt no damage if cast while dashing via . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it displayed no visuals to enemies if Leona cast it in Fog of War and into vision during the cast time. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 14. ** Passive armor increased to %|armor}} from %|armor}}. ** Active damage ratio increased to from . ; * General ** Morgana's knees no longer pop through her dress during her run animation. * ** Range increased to 800 from 750. ; * ** Now gains stacks from last-hitting . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 340. * ** Bonus resistances increased to 15% from 12%. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Minimum base damage increased to from . ** Maximum base damage increased to from . ; * ** Range increased to from . ; * General ** New splash artwork for , , and . * ** "Snap-casting" now properly deals damage in the minimum area of effect, rather than the larger "fully charged" area. * ** Fixed a bug where launching a minion while it's knocked up by sometimes caused the minion to deal no damage to units it passed through. ; * ** Base damage reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Passive bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ; * General ** Syndra's arms are no longer stretchy when she dies. ; * ** Now properly displays the ability description in Champion Select. ; * ** Dark Star Thresh's corpse no longer gets stuck in a T-pose if he dies while casting Death Sentence. * ** Adjusted Dark Star Thresh's Dark Passage toss animation to not look like . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ; * ** Now always deals damage to enemies acquired at the edge of its range. ; * ** Bonus damage increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** AP gain from champion takedowns increased to 5 from 3. * ** Enemies can now see the warning ring when Event Horizon is cast into terrain. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to level, capped at level 9}} seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Knockback duration changed to seconds from - . * ** Upon first level up, Vi immediately gains two charges of Excessive Force. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Yasuo's first basic attack after Last Breath was delayed if it was a critical strike. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it wasn't damaging attached enemies if they were untargetable when the bomb exploded. fr:V6.17 pl:V6.17 Category:Patch notes